tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Thieving BLU Soldiers
The''' Thieving BLU Soldiers''' are an evil organization composed by TF2 Freaks who steal hats from people all around Oluapland. Overview The army is mostly composed by BLU Team Soldiers. They are known for always being in groups and always shouting nonsense such as "SEE!", "YES!", "PAIN", "SEY!" (Yes backwards), "DICK!", etc. and also are known to make very distorted smiles. They could be seen as the BLU team counterparts of the Nnnngh Snipers. The lowest ranking troops look completely standard, while others, usually higher ranking Soldiers, wear the Gentle Manne's Service Medal along with a certain Soldier Hat. These usually lead the hatless ones around their missions at stealing hats. Their main objective is to obtain hats by stealing them from their original owners. The high number of Soldiers in the army make them fairly effective in their job. If someone fights back or refuses to give his hat easily, the Soldier will fight back using any weapon from the regular Soldier equipment, mainly Rocket Launchers, Shotguns and melee weapons. They have a tendency to fire their apparently endless supply in a lightning fast succession. Thieving BLU Soldiers are enemies with all RED Demomen and will attack them on sight. They remain indifferent toward BLU Demomen, though. Notable Members Commander Private Commander Private is the maximum leader of the Thieving BLU Soldier Army. Equipped with the Soldier's Stash, Lord Cockswain's Novelty Mutton Chops and Pipe and the Fancy Dress Uniform, Private was the very first Thieving BLU Soldier, and leads his troops to certain spots of all of Oluapland. He is the most powerful Soldier of the entire army, and is known to be very skilled in sword combat. His physical strength greatly surpasses those of his army, seeing as he is capable of wrestling against Official Heavy himself. His main weapon of choice is the Half-Zatoichi. Commander Private is the only Thieving BLU Soldier capable of respawning. He has been killed at least twice in the past: once by a Groudon during his first sortie (to cp_badlands), and again by Official Heavy when the latter attacked and destroyed the Thieving BLU Soldier base at cp_gullywash, with Private being the last to fall. Sergeants *A Grenadier's Softcap Soldier armed with a Black Box who leads a troop in Fastlane. Holds an extreme anger towards hippies. Deceased. *A Chieftain's Challenge wearing Soldier leading a large troop in Target. Uses dirty tricks to defend himself and only himself. Deceased. *An Exquisite Rack wearing Soldier, right hand man of a Pyromancer Mask-wearing Pyro in his mission to take down King Demoman's castle. First killed by Demopan, he was later revived as a zombie to fight Official Heavy, but was quickly defeated again. Deceased. *A Tyrant's Helm wearing Soldier who works alone. First seen randomly pressing buttons in Offblast, and later challenging and losing to a Heavy in Gravel Pit. He thinks he's a Viking himself. Deceased. *A Spine-Chilling Skull wearing Soldier who commands a large troop in Harvest. He was strong and durable, but was annoyed by Spy and Spy and then killed by an Expert's Ordnance Demoman. Deceased. *A Max's Severed head wearing Soldier who commands a small troop in 5Gorge. Very disappointed of his unit. Deceased. *A Wiki Cap wearing Soldier who works alone in Nucleus. Owns a "Direct Jumper Box Launcher", crafted from a Rocket Launcher, a Direct Hit, a Black Box and a Rocket Jumper. Deceased. *A Noble Amassment of Hats wearing Soldier who also works alone in Nucleus. Acts like a shopkeeper for other BLU Soldiers. Deceased. *A Hero's Hachimaki wearing, devoted Soldier who will do everything to protect his "box" (an Aperture Science's Weighted Storage Cube) from any being around, expecially Demomen. Deceased. *A Defiant Spartan wearing Soldier who works alone. Turned Oluapland into DirectX 9 by kicking a Dispenser off a building. Alive. *A Stahlhelm wearing Soldier sent in a mission to capture Jane Doe's wife. Deceased. *A Battle Bob wearing Soldier who commanded a small force at Lumberyard, and tried to attack OluapPlayer's laboratory. Deceased. *A Sergeant's Drill Hat commanding a small force in Freight. He and his force fought a group of Nnnngh Snipers over the map's center control point. Deceased. *A Tin Soldier set-equipped rogue Soldier who leads a horde of robots. Status unknown. Non-Soldier Members Although rare, at least few people who are members of the army are not Soldiers, but they are still members of BLU Team. *A BLU Medic commanding a small troop to steal hats in Harvest. He's obsessed with hats and becomes happy and cocky when he feels a mountain of hats on his head. He was killed by Familiar Heavy, the Official Heavy of the past. *A Pyromancer's Mask wearing BLU Pyro and commander of a small,but strong troop to a mission to take over King Demoman's castle. A wizard, summoner and necromancer, he can shoot flames from his hands, raise the dead, and his most terryfing spell is to summon a gigantic, winged, fire-spitting Dragon. He was defeated along with his company by Demopan, but he survived the incident. He later confronted Official Heavy up front, but was killed in the process. *A BLU Spy wearing L'Inspecteur, Spectre's Spectacles, Something Special for Someone Special and a Tournament Medal. He is very skilled at his job, but he is arrogant and he usually makes stupid mistakes. Deceased. *BLU Pyrogun has served the Thieving BLU Soldier Army at least once in their history, where it served as a guard in the BLU base of Gullywash. Due to being constantly changing masters, it is possible that the Soldiers will employ it again when they have the chance. Trivia *The Thieving BLU Soldiers are great fans of Seeldier and usually try to mimic him. *Jane Doe himself was a Thieving BLU Soldier once, until he reformed into becoming a member of RED. *This video inspired the creation of the Thieving BLU Soldiers. Another inspiration was the fact OluapPlayer was sided with the Demomen during the WAR! Update and wanted to portrait Soldiers as silly, incompetent enemies. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Some random Gmod video on Badlands *Some random Gmod video on Harvest *Some random Gmod video on Target *The Nucleus of Nucleus *Some random Gmod video on 5Gorge *The Death of DirectX 81 *Official Heavy rescues an innocent female *Official Heavy punches his way through Hydro *Some random Gmod video on Freight *Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland Pt.2 *Freak vs Machine: Prologue *Tales of Official and Doe By the community *''Derpy VS The Gang of 10 Greeds'' - Parts 2, 3, 8, 9 and 10 *Meet the Official Heavy Category:Berserkers Category:BLU Team Category:Enthusiasts Category:Gunners Category:Idiots Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Monster Groups Category:Monsters made by OluapPlayer Category:Near-normal Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Soldiers Category:Thieves